The Faunus and The Heiress
by TheOtaku4
Summary: Weiss has been down lately. She thinks her family cares more about the Schnee Company itself more than Weiss. So she has a plan on how she can prove that she can be helpful to the company, rather than just being an heiress, but she wants to go alone. Blake, however, decides to help her anyway. Eventual RubyXWeiss and BlakeXYang pairings. Non-h, mild yuri, some strong language.
1. Chapter 1

The Faunus and The Heiress

A RWBY fanfic featuring Weiss and Blake. RubyXWeiss and BlakeXYang pairings. Mild yuri, non-h.

Team RWBY has been well known around Beacon Academy and parts of Vale, with a two skilled fighters, an amazing faunus, and the famous heiress to the Schnee company. Months have past since the events of the tournament and the incident with Roman Torchwick and the White Fang, before the tournament, and things have been normal for everyone. However, Weiss has been worried about her families company. Since they are being targeted by Torchwick and the White Fang, that only they know about, Weiss believes they are going to strike again soon. Weiss lately has been lost in her thoughts, worried about how things could happen. She hopes that her family is not directly targeted by Torchwick and the White Fang, and has been trying to contact them. Since the incident, Weiss only got to talk to her family for a short time, only to tell them of who was really behind the attacks and thefts but not have an actual conversation with them. She didn't entirely care about not talking to her family, but still felt a sense of neglect since they were only worried about their dust supply rather than Weiss herself. Sure she was attending Beacon to become a huntress, not only to be popular and the best huntress in Vale, but to also prove herself. Now she thinks she should try to prove herself by fighting back against Torchwick and the White Fang.

It was just a normal day at Beacon and team RWBY and team JNPR were having their daily lunch routine. Nora was talking about an old adventure her and Ren had, with Ren correcting her exaggerations as always, stating it was only a vacation. Yang was the only one showing interest in Nora's story, Blake was reading one of her books, Ruby was eating cookies (again), and Juane and Pyrrha were silent with there somewhat telepathy conversation. Weiss was feeling tired and decided to leave early to go back to the dorm. Her team started to worry for her and hoped she would be ok. Later, Blake went back to the dorm and overheard Weiss talking on a communicator to someone she knows. She noticed Blake walked in and casually finished her conversation, before focusing on Blake.

"Everything alright?" Blake asked.

"Um, yeah. Everything is fine." Weiss said.

"Are you ok? Lately we have been worried about you."

"I'm fine. Nothing to worry about."

"Ruby and Yang also have noticed-"

"I said I'm fine!" Weiss yelled. Then she corrected herself for her unnecessary outbreak. "Sorry. I don't know what came over me. Anyways, I'm going to be going on a trip. I'll be back in two or three days before we start our classes again."

"Weiss, do you remember what you told me a few months ago." Blake said with some concern.

"What?"

"You told me that if there was ever any problem, you should tell your teammates."

"I do remember."

"Then why won't you tell us what's going on, or where your going at least."

"I'm just going to Vale to get out. I've been working too hard."

"We all have. But what is really going on Weiss? You can tell me and I will help you with whatever is going on. So can Ruby and Yang." Weiss grew silent after Blake's statement.

"Do you really want to know?" Weiss asked.

"Yes."

"Ok then. I'm really going to Vale to find Torchwick and the White Fang."

"What!?" Blake said surprised. "Are you crazy? We, as a team, need to sort this out."

"No! This is something I have to do for myself."

"What do you mean?"

"My family is still paranoid about the situation. It has been bothering me for awhile."

"Didn't you already talk to your family about Torchwick and the White Fang working together to steal dust?"

"I did. But it is something they are slowly taking in. What has really been bothering me is that they were only caring for the dust supply and thefts, that they never even showed some concern for me."

"So your going to Vale just so you can prove yourself to your family by capturing Torchwick and taking down the White Fang by yourself?"

"I never said I was going to take down the White Fang. I just need to prevent Torchwick's next attempt to steal from my family's company and try to stop him."

Weiss looked at Blake, who was looking at her with a "you didn't think this through" expression, making Weiss think that it is a bad idea.

"Do you really think you can take Torchwick out yourself? He's smarter than he looks and I should know, because even I couldn't take him out."

"I have been training since the tournament to prepare for something like this."

"Weiss, you can't do this alone." There was an awkward silence between Blake and Weiss.

"Then you will come with me." Weiss said with some enthusiasm.

"Wait what?" Blake said with a surprised expression.

"Look, I have to do this for myself. And I don't want Ruby and Yang involved because they might cause problems. You, on the other hand, know how Torchwick fights and we can take him together. Please Blake. I need to show my family that I can be useful to the company. Right now they just don't know what I'm capable of since I've been here with you and the others. I want to show them that I can be more than just a huntress that they are expecting me to be."

Weiss was started to get to Blake with a begging expression, that Blake was starting to give in. Blake respects the idea of restoring one's honor, as seen in one of her books she has read, and decided to go with it.

"If I go, can you promise me you won't go crazy and get carried away?"

"Yes. When have I ever-" Weiss paused remembering her and Blake's argument on the White Fang when Weiss could not stop ranting on about her dislike of the White Fang when she was growing up, leading to Blake to run off with Sun in Vale because they found out she is a faunus. Now Weiss does not think the White Fang is not too bad since they are working with Torchwick.

"Well, we need to let Ruby and Yang know what we will be doing. And contact them in case of an emergency."

"Fair enough. Let's get going." Weiss began to pack up her luggage while Blake also got ready to go. Surprisingly, Weiss took longer than Blake who saw she was packing half of what she brought to Beacon on the first day.

"Are you really taking all of that?" Blake questioned.

"Well of course. I need clothes, make up, my supply of dust which takes up two suit cases, what are you bringing?" Weiss said as she was almost done packing.

"Just these." Blake only had two suit cases. One with clothes, the other with her personal supply of dust, some make up, and a couple of books to read. Her weapon counted as a third item, but she decided to carry it as usual. "Do you know how to travel lighter?"

"Uhh..." Weiss felt dumb seeing that Blake has a point and that it took her a few moments to realize that she was packing too much stuff. "I'll just take what I need." She goes with Blake's idea and packs two suit cases with the only supplies she needs. After getting what they need. They prepared to leave and when they got into the hallway, they run into Juane and Pyrrha.

"You guys going somewhere?" Juane said noticing their luggage.

"We're just going on a trip." Blake said. "Have you guys seen Yang and Ruby?"

"I think they were going to run some errands and come back later." Pyrrha said.

"Well, if you guys see them can you give them this note. We wanted to let them know where were going, but since they're not back yet, we need to go." Blake handed them the note.

"No problem. We'll get it to them. Have fun on or trip." Juane said as he and Pyrrha leave.

Blake and Weiss began to leave Beacon Academy and started walking to the station.

"So what is the plan?" Blake asked.

"I'll tell you about it later. Right now I arranged us to have our tickets ready once we arrived at the station." Weiss said.

"Our we riding first class?"

"Of course. I requested it from someone I know. I guess you can say I got my ways." Weiss smiled with some confidence in her. Blake was actually surprised to see Weiss a little more lively than usual.

A/N: Alright I'm going to stop here for now. There might be about 3 or 4 chapters in this story. If your wondering where the RubyXWeiss and BlakeXYang pairings fall into place just wait for the next chapter and eventually we'll get there. Just don't expect lemon. Sorry, just trying to make a non-h yuri story.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Previously: Weiss needs to prove to her family that she can be helpful to the company by protecting it from any threats. However, she is attempting to go alone, but Blake decides to tag along seeing that Weiss plans to actually confront Roman Torchwick when he makes his next move. They both travel to Vale to start their mission.

Weiss and Blake make their way to the train station. Normally they would travel by airship, but now they got a railway system that makes traveling more convenient and faster for the students of Beacon Academy. Weiss managed to obtain first class tickets from someone she knows within the railway system, and her and Blake obtain them at the ticket booth. They make their way to their seats after putting away their luggage. Minutes have past and the train began to travel to Vale. The time it would take to reach its destination would be approximately an hour. As for Wiess and Blake, their was some awkward silence among the two.

"So..." Blake said trying to break the awkward silence. "What is the plan exactly?"

"Well..." Weiss said trying to find the words to explain. She was just as awkward as Blake felt. "You see, I have a friend that works for my father and also keeps track of the warehouses in Vale. He told me of a possible threat toward one the warehouses that did get a supply of dust yesterday, and there is a good chance that Torchwick will be targeting it."

"And you and I need to be there before Torchwick then?"

"You're right. But we may have to wait until tomorrow. I requested for the warehouse to be heavily guarded since the one by the docks you and Sun were at was not fully protected. However, security has been limited lately because my father is trying to project certain warehouses, stores, and manufacturers that are more vital to the company than what is in Vale, so from what I have been told is that the place will be fortified only for tonight. After that, it's up us to look out for it."

"Must be hard for supply and demand when it comes to security."

"Yeah. But the only problem I see is the fact that the White Fang are taking part in these recent events and our security measures have been decreasing because of it."

"Are you saying that your employees that are part of the security scared of the White Fang?"

"That's what it seems like, unfortunately. They are stronger now that Torchwick is supplying them with heavy firepower. Not that the White Fang was weak or anything before." Weiss said trying not to let Blake get the wrong idea, who was almost annoyed with the statement, but let it go since Weiss is trying to be more respectful to her teammates.

"Well let's just hope that these next few days go by fast so we can get back to our classes." Blake said with some enthusiasm.

"Are you saying you don't want to run into Torchwick?"

"Well, yes and no. To be honest I want to kill him, or at least have justice take care of it itself. But I'm kind of afraid since I was no match for him before."

"Would killing him really help?"

"Would it help you?"

Weiss paused for a second. "I don't know. I originally thought it would be easier just to arrest him, but now that I think about how he won't go down so easily, we need to do what we can. But I don't know if we can actually kill him." Weiss felt uneasy about what she said. Blake leaned forward so Weiss can see that she had a 'don't worry expression' on her face.

"Then let's stick to original plan." Blake said which surprised Weiss. Normally Blake would be the "have it your way" type of girl with a side of encouragement. But now, she was being more supportive and caring about Weiss' idea for arresting Torchwick, giving Weiss a surprise look, but also a sense of kindness making her happy.

Having reached their destination and arriving in Vale, the train stopped. They got of the train with their luggage and began to exit the station. Blake started to wonder what they needed to do next at this point.

"What now?" Blake asked.

"First well go to the hotel down the street and get settled in. Then I guess we'll go and have dinner since it's 6 o'clock. Weiss said.

They arrive at the hotel and booked a room for two. They settled in their room, leaving their luggage and left to have have dinner. They went to a restaurant where it didn't take long for them to wait, and managed to get a table easily, mostly because of Weiss being an underrated celebrity. After ordering their food, they decided to have a normal conversation.

"So Weiss, since you are a celebrity, how come you don't have certain problems like paparazzi a stuff like that?" Blake asked since it took her now to realize Weiss never encountered anything like when they were in Vale the first time.

"Personally, I don't like that kind of attention. I mean, sure fame has it's benefits and consequences but I try to keep it at a minimum. Where I don't attract unnecessary attention just for being out in public, or for attending certain events, I just want to live my life like it is now as a huntress in training. I basically ask the paparazzi to not be around me and I have been reasonable about it."

"Reasonable how? Usually paparazzi aren't the good kind of people."

"Well there was a time when I had a concert, and I had to battle a giant knight in shining armor afterwards, which went public causing most people to keep their distance. I guess you can say the paparazzi really don't want to mess with me because if I can take down a giant in armor all by myself, I can easily beat up anyone who tries to ruin my reputation as an heiress to the Schnee Company. That's also how I got my scar." Weiss pointed to her eye to show her scar.

"So basically, you threatened them and weren't kidding about it. And now no one has attempted to take pictures of you and publish them without your consent." Blake said, somewhat impressed.

"Well technically yeah, but I wouldn't call it threatening, more like persuading." Weiss and Blake both laughed which was rare for the both of them since they hardly do it, even when Ruby or Yang make a wise crack.

Their food had arrived and they continued talking to the point where they where about to finish eating.

"Now about that knight in shining armor you fought." Blake said. "Was that like some battle for your love or something?"

"What makes you say that?" Weiss said, being very curious about Blake's question.

"Well, there is this book I have read-"

"Ninja's of Love?" Weiss said smiling causing Blake to blush.

"How did you-."

"I have seen you read it before, but I only guessed.

"Well, yes. In the story, one ninja is in love with another ninja and apparently they both fight at some point. One is trying to get the other to love, while the other is fighting defensively and attempts to kill the other one. (A/N: SPOILER ALERT!: It's two ninjas, from the Hidden Leaf Village. LOL!)

"So you think the knight I fought was in love with me, but I didn't love it so I had to fight it to protect myself?" Weiss raised her eyebrow and Blake nodded yes. "Well that wasn't the case. It was more of a test of strength and courage as organized by my father."

"Your father made a giant in armor fight you?"

"I told you my family had problems."

"Well, then you never had any love interest?" Blake said now curious of Weiss' love life. Weiss grew silent for a moment thinking about what to say.

"Well there is one person that I have feelings for but I don't know if I should tell you." Weiss said with her head down.

"Is it someone I know?" Blake said with some concern.

"Kind of."

"Have you know him for a long time?"

"I didn't say it was a guy." Weiss' face began to turn red, which completely surprised Blake.

"Oh. You actually like girls?" Weiss nodded. "But would your family, you know?"

"They wouldn't care. Most of my relatives are actually like that. Some of them have actually married. And even my parents have been around the block at some point in their life. It's pretty much normal now a days anyway."

"Yeah." Blake said blushing. "So who is it?"

"If I tell you can you keep it a secret?"

"Sure."

"I mean it! If you tell anyone, I won't hesitate to kill you, or at least beat you up to where even you can't figure out how to use your weapons!" Weiss said in her tsundere-like way, which Blake didn't mind.

"Understood."

"Ok..."

Blake was waiting, and then Weiss finally spoke.

"I'm in love with Ruby." Weiss said ready to die of embarrassment. Blake was speechless, but was actually happy.

"I should have guessed. Since you have been more open with Ruby and treated her differently, I always new you would eventually feel that way toward Ruby."

"So since I told you who I love, let's hear you now." Weiss said with a devious look on her face, turning the tables on Blake, who was beginning to blush.

"Well there is someone in particular that I do love." Blake said, building the confidence to say what she wants to say.

"Is it this Adam guy you told us about?"

"No. He is only a friend of mine."

"Then is it Sun?"

"Hell no! He's not very bright to honest."

"Then who is it?" There was a moment of silence and Blake finally spoke.

"I love Yang."

"Really?!" Weiss said with excitement.

"Yes. I've been in love with her since we met. I was almost getting distracted by her when she attempted to get me to be friends with Ruby, but I was trying to focus on reading. I know it sounds weird, but I wasn't thinking very clear."

"And what about our first assignment?"

"I was glad that I ran into Yang and that we would be on the same team. But I tried not get so happy about it. That's why most of the time I don't really express my feelings."

"But when we moved into our new dorm, you were pretty cheerful."

"That's because Ruby was already cheerful, which made Yang cheerful, which made me cheerful. I wanted to be a part of it so I can at least try to get closer to Yang."

"So I guess this means we both love our fellow teammates. But what should we do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we can't just expect them to love us back." Weiss said almost starting to feel uneasy.

"Maybe we can." Blake said with an idea in her head.

"How?"

"Why don't we help each other. I can try to help you get together with Ruby, and you can help me get together with Yang. It's just a thought."

"But it could actually work. It's a deal." Weiss held out her hand and Blake decided to shake her hand in order to seal their agreement.

"Ok then." Blake said smiling.

After finishing their dinner they were about to head back to the hotel. However, they heard an alarm at a nearby store go off. The run to where the situation is and see that the store is a dust shop.

"That dust shop is being robbed. It's got to be Torchwick." Weiss said reading her blade.

"That may be, but are you ready to handle this?" Blake said readying her blade.

"As long as we do it together." Weiss said smiling, followed by Blake smiling back.

The two head into the store to face off against 4 men wearing black suits and red sunglasses. They were defiantly working for Torchwick. On of them was trying to finish stealing the remaining supply of dust and them focus his attention on Weiss. Weiss manage to leap in front of the guy, kicking him to the ground before he could make another move. Another man pulled out a blade a was nearly 2 feet away from Weiss as he began to charge at her. Blake threw her blade at the man, causing him to fall a get knocked out from the impact of Blake's weapon. The third man tried to flank Blank, but Weiss used her runes to leap across the room and strike the man before he could try to kill Blake. As for the fourth man he pulled out a gun and took the shop keeper hostage.

"A little too cliche to be the last man standing and using human shield don't you think?" Weiss said.

"Yeah. Your right." Blake said converting her blade to a gun, aiming for the last man.

"Try anything funny, and this guy's head goes off." The man said.

After a couple of seconds Blake looks up to see a chandelier hanging from the ceiling. She discreetly signals to Weiss about the chandelier and Weiss gets the idea. Blake quickly aims for the chandelier and shoots the top part of it causing it too fall. The man looks up and as he is distracted, Weiss uses her runes to push the shop keeper out of the way and the chandelier lands on top of the man. The two of them walk up to the man, and began to interrogate him.

"You work for Roman Torchwick right?" Blake asked.

"Y-yes." The man said trying to maintain consciousness.

"Is he here?"

"No, he only sent us here to retrieve the dust."

"You mean steal." Weiss said raising her blade to the man. "Where is he?"

"I don't know."

"Do you know where he will be?"

"Actually, yes. He plans on performing a heist."

"What kind of heist?"

"He attempts to steal supplies from a Schnee company warehouse tomorrow night. I don't know which one, but it's here in Vale and it has some type of other supplies than dust."

"What time?"

"I don't know. I swear."

Weiss looks at him angrily. "Thank you." She said as she kicked him in the head, knocking him out.

"Thank you for saving me." The shop keeper said as the police arrive on scene. Blake and Weiss talk to each other before having to testify to the police.

"Looks like your Intel was solid." Blake said. "But what did he mean by other supplies?"

"Do you remember that I said which one was being threatened to get robbed?" Weiss said.

"Yes."

"Well there is not only dust but weapons too." Blake was surprised that Weiss did not mention that before.

"Weapons?! For what?"

"I told you my family has been paranoid about these recent events. They are trying to manufacture weapons along with dust to fight back against Torchwick and the White Fang. 'They hit us, we have to hit them back.'"

"Well I get what you mean but isn't that taking it too far?"

"That's why we need to take Torchwick out so we can prevent something worse from happening. We'll talk about it later."

The police asked Weiss and Blake questions regarding the situation and explained everything. But they leave out the possibility of Torchwick's next move so they can be the only ones to take care of it. After heading back to the hotel, Weiss spoke to her friend about the information being solid, but he pointed out they can't increase the security, so it's up to them now. They both had gotten ready for bed and before going to sleep, Blake started to ask Weiss a couple of questions.

"So tell me, why manufacture weapons?"

"It's because since the White Fang have them and Torchwick funds everything, the company is preparing itself. I know it's too much, but personally, I don't like this. I never wanted this to happen. The only thing I hope is that once Torchwick is dealt with, I can talk to my family to stop this and things could be back to normal." Weiss said admitting she should have told Blake before.

"Well, we better rest up then." Blake grew silent for a moment, and after the lights where off, she spoke once more. "Weiss?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't really think your company is to blame for all this. I really care about you and everyone. I just want these problems to end so we can live our lives to the fullest. I hope we can catch Torchwick and get back to Beacon safely."

"Yeah me too." Weiss smiled glad to know that Blake really does care for her. She drifted off to sleep, and so did Blake, who was happy she was being good friends with Weiss.

Meanwhile, on hour earlier at Beacon Academy, Ruby and Yang had gotten back to the dorms after a long day of running errands. Juane and Pyrrha saw them come back.

"Hey there you guys are." Juane said.

"Yep, were back." Yang said.

"Weiss and Blake aren't here. They went to Vale." Pyrrha said.

"What? Why are they there?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know, but they said to give you this." Pyrrha gave them the note they were given from Weiss and Blake.

"Well it's getting late, so we'll be going now." Juane said as he and Pyrrha went to meet up with Nora and Ren back in there dorm room.

The two open the note to read what they wrote.

_Ruby, Yang, _

_Went to Vale for Schnee Company business. Back in two days. - Blake _

_P.S. We may face off against Torchwick and the White Fang, so we'll let you know if we need help. _

"SON OF A-!" Ruby and Yang yelled, feeling stupid since they realized Blake wrote it by herself so they knew Weiss didn't write anything formal. Blake's writing just got straight to the point and they knew they had to do something.

A/N: Ok stopping here for now. I know the ending kind of felt rushed, but I wanted to finish this part so I can work on the next chapter. So anyways, what is to become of Weiss and Blake and will Ruby and Yang have to help out? Just wait and see, and please review. Thanks :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Previously: Weiss and Blake had to go Vale to confront Torchwick, who plans to steal dust and weapons from a Schnee Company warehouse, and they need to bring him to justice. As for Ruby and Yang, they are not too happy about their teammates running off without telling them in person, or letting them know what danger they are getting into.

It was morning and Weiss had woken up. When she woke up, she saw Blake fully dressed up, reading a book, and drinking tea. Blake was usually the first one up early out of the others, being a faunus and all, while Weiss usually slept in, unless there was an emergency such as being late for class. Blake notice Weiss got up out of bed.

"Good morning." Blake said.

"Good morning." Weiss said after yawning. She began to get ready for the day by fixing her hair into her usual side ponytail with her crown-like hair clip. After getting dressed, she joined Blake for tea. "So Blake, how did you sleep?"

"I slept good. Reading always helps me. Although I tend to wake up early because of my internal alarm clock. Most faunus have that problem."

"Really? I always thought you were just a morning person."

"Not by choice unfortunately. Have you ever woke up early?"

"I have, but it was because one of my butlers woke me up every morning, and I always woke up when they did so. Now with no one to physically wake me up, I mostly sleep in."

"You ever used an alarm clock?"

"I have, but I'm used to being physically woken up. The sound of an alarm does not seem to work on me."

"You must really be well rested then?"

"In a way, yes." Weiss and Blake continued to talk about stuff for a few more minutes, until there was a moment of silence. Blake broke the silence.

"So, what's the plan?"

"Well, Torchwick won't be striking until tonight, so what I have been thinking is that we get to the warehouse later and go on from there."

"That sounds good. So then, should we talk about that other thing from last night." Blake said blushing.

"What do you mean?"

"You know... From dinner."

"Oh... OH!" Weiss shrieked, blushing, realizing what Blake meant. She remembered her and Blake talk about their love interests and Weiss had admitted she loves Ruby and Blake said she loves Yang. They both are in love with their teammates but they don't know how to go about it yet. "You really want to talk about it?"

"YES!" Blake said being lively and cheerful.

"Ok. Uhhh... we could try setting one another up."

"What do mean?"

"What I mean is we try talking to the two individually. I talk to Yang, and you talk to Ruby."

"Oh I see, try to make one and the other be aware of our feelings and convince them to love us."

"Exactly. You talk to Ruby to see if see if she loves me too, and I will talk to Yang and make sure she loves you. I pretty sure she'll listen to me."

"But you told me if I told anyone, you would kill me."

Weiss felt idiotic about actually telling Blake she would literally kill her if she did tell anyone she loves Ruby.

"Ok, if it doesn't work out that is." she said, surprising Blake in a bad way.

"But that's not fair. You can't really..." Blake did not want to finish her statement because she did not want to doubt that Ruby would love Weiss back.

"If you do tell her and she won't love me, do know how embarrassed I will be? Everyone at Beacon won't look at me the same way."

"And what if you do end up with Ruby? What will people think of that?"

"They will be like 'Oh my God. Weiss and Ruby are a couple. The Schnee Heiress and Beacon's youngest team leader are in love. They are so CUTE!'"

Blake looks at Weiss with a "really?" look because of Weiss going into her own fantasy world, thinking that's exactly how it would go. Just like she thought her and Pyrrah would be in the same team and rule the school with an iron fist, but instead, Pyrrah joined team JNPR with Ren, Nora and her love interest, Juane. While Weiss wounded in up in team RWBY and now here they are.

"Will that even happen?"

"The same can happen to you and Yang you know."

Blake almost had a fangirl-like reaction, but tried to hold back. "OK! I will do my best. I'm counting on you."

"Don't worry, I have my ways. And Yang is Yang after all."

They both continued to have a simple conversation. Meanwhile, at Beacon, Ruby and Yang began to get on the next train to Vale.

"I can't believe we have to go to Vale just to get Weiss and Blake. As team leader, I am so going to punish them, and I don't care if Weiss tries to turn it around on me. They are not going to be too happy." Ruby said enraged on how Weiss and Blake just left with out consulting the two of them first.

"Look, I'm mad at them too, but at least try to calm down." Yang said as they got on the train.

"I'm trying, but do you know how much these tickets cost?" Ruby said crying because only she paid for them.

"I know. I will pay you back later. I just don't have any extra cash on me. Anyway, let's go and help them fight Torchwick."

"Wait, what! I thought we were just going to go get them."

"No, I said we should go get to them so we can help them. Besides, Blake couldn't handle him herself, so I want a piece of him."

"But can we really handle it?"

"We should and we can. Aren't you suppose to be team leader?"

"Not when the rest of the team is not here!"

"Dawww! I'm here sis!" Yang said hugging Ruby, who pointed out she was not helping.

Back in Vale, Blake and Weiss were on their way to the Schnee warehouse, where Torchwick is suppose to arrive at. Weiss manages to get authorization to enter the guard post and speak to their manager.

"It is an honor to have you Miss Schnee, but why must you be here at a time like this." Said the manager.

"I have my reasons. Also it is part of my training as part of being a huntress." Weiss said.

"Ok, now what about your friend here?"

"She's here as my bodyguard and I trust her with my life." Blake was surprised by those words.

"Well ok then. There will only be a few guards patrolling off and on and I hope this won't be too much of a bother to you."

"Not at all. I have learned to take care of myself."

The manager had left and Weiss started to observe the area from the guard tower.

"Weiss?"

"Hm?"

"Did you really mean what you said back there?"

"Well yes. Except the part about you being my actual bodyguard of course." Weiss smiled as she meant every word about trusting Blake.

"I trust you too Weiss." Blake said making Weiss blush.

"Ok, so over there on the west side is where our shipment of dust arrived early this morning. And other there on the east is where we are keeping the weapons."

"Please tell me most of them are defective."

"My family always wants things to be perfect. There wouldn't even be blanks in those magazine cartridges."

"So how long until the place gets slightly fortified?"

"Another hour. Then, we wait."

They both stayed in the guard tower keeping an eye on the guards and employees. An hour has passed and all of the workers clocked out. The only ones in the warehouse was a set of guards and just the two of them. They lay in wait for another hour and nothing kept her eyes open, monitoring the area, while Blake took a break and was hoping Weiss would too. Blake could tell Weiss was feeling exhausted by just looking out from the tower for almost two hours straight. Another 30 minutes have passed and still no sign of Torchwick or the White Fang.

"Well, what now?" Blake said reading one of her books, starting to feel like there is no point about the situation.

"Nothing yet."

"What if he won't show up?"

"But he has to. He just got to."

Blake could see that Weiss was very desperate and did not want to see her this way.

"Weiss listen. I know you must feel left out since your own family might not really notice your actions, but showing up to the warehouse with such determination should be enough. Not only that but I have learned more about you since we've been here. You know how to be a good huntress, you can rule with an iron fist to avoid the media, and you are in love with our team leader, a girl, and you are not afraid of people actually judging you for it. You practically have improved with this self-determination. And you got me to be your friend too. Don't you think this is enough to prove that you can do anything?" Weiss started to admit this and grew silent for a moment.

"Blake, you are my friend. And I just want to protect my family's company. I don't want my family to think that all can do is just train as a huntress."

"But you don't need to prove anything Weiss. You already are great just the way you are." There was a moment of silence.

"I guess your right. Let's just go home." They began to get ready to leave. "I bet Ruby and Yang won't like the details of how this only turned into a trip without inviting them huh?" Weiss chuckled making Blake giggled.

Suddenly, they heard something. The sound of a chopper closing in on the area. They looked outside to see two choppers and one transport helicopter. One chopper enters an open area and six members of the White Fang repel to the ground. They hid in plain sight as the chopper leaves and they hunt down nearby guards. Blake and Weiss ready their weapons so they can prepare a preemptive strike.

"I guess we won't be getting out so easily." Blake said.

"Yeah. But let's do what we came here for." Weiss said.

The second chopper follows in after the first one, and 10 men in black suits and red sunglasses repel down readying to enter one of the store houses and steal the dust. Luckily for Weiss and Blake they weren't in the weapons room yet. They eavesdrop on one of the men's coversation with Torchwick, which they guessed he was in the transport helicopter. Torchwick was here after all.

"We getting the dust now." Said one of the henchmen.

"Good. Now don't forget to enter the next storehouse to get our other supplies." Torchwick said over the radio.

"Understood. White Fang is heading there right now. Where going to finish up here in t-minus 2 minutes."

"We will land as soon as it's done. Do not delay."

Blake an Weiss were observing the henchmen stealing the dust from higher ground.

"Well it looks like we only have two minutes before he lands." Blake said.

"Let's get to the weapons room. They won't leave until they get them." Weiss said.

They move to the weapons room and see that the White Fang is about to enter. However, some of the guards show up and are ready to enter a firefight.

"Freeze!" One of the guards yelled. The White Fang focused their attention on the guards by readying their weapons. Blake and Weiss decided to break from the shadows the moment a member of the White Fang aims his gun to the guards. Blake dove in smite the gun out of the man's hand, while Weiss struck down another from the air. Using her runes, Weiss managed to push herself toward another enemy and strike him down. The remaining three of the six members ran into the weapons room and began to start a fire fight with the guards. As for the ten henchmen, they started to flank the guards and this caught Blake and Weiss' attention. They overheard their status report over their radio.

"What the hell is going on down there?" Torchwick shouted.

"Two huntresses just took out three White Fang." One of the henchmen said.

"Damn it. Of all the-. Well get rid of them."

Weiss and Blake tried to focus on the henchmen, who where more focused on the objective by trying to attack the guards fighting the White Fang, so they could clear a path for extracting the weapons. Some the henchmen actually ganged up on Weiss and Blake, almost cornering them. Four more members of the White Fang enter the fight after ascending from Torchwick's chopper, aiming their guns at Weiss and Blake. One wrong move, even with Weiss runes could actually kill them. The transport chopper was about to land, and they saw that the guards where almost outnumbered and they did not know what to do at this point. They almost gave up. Suddenly, out of nowhere, came a burst of flames, pushing some of the henchmen out of the way. Weiss then saw rose petals fly around her and Blake, and they see a flash of red strike the four White Fang members. They couldn't believe who was there with them.

"Well it looks like you two could use some help." Said the voice of Yang, who leaped out in front of them next to her sister Ruby. Weiss and Blake were glad to see them.

A/N: Well I'm stopping here for now. The next chapter will be the last. Hope you are enjoying the story so far. Please review and stuff. Thanks :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Previously: Weiss and Blake went to Vale to stop Torchwick from stealing from a Schnee company warehouse. During their time in Vale, they grew closer, learning each others secrets, such as their love interests being their fellow teammates: Ruby and Yang, who have reunited with Weiss and Blake at a time where they must take down Torchwick and the White Fang.

Ruby and Yang had showed up at the warehouse were Weiss and Blake were. They had seen that Torchwick's henchmen and the White Fang are engaging in battle the guards and Weiss and Blake. Luckily they were able to help them out, but now they must end this before things go wrong. They saw a few guards fighting against three members of the White Fang, who have taken refuge in the weapons room and trying to acquire as many weapons as they can for Torchwick. With the guards focused the three members that prove to be a challenge, the henchmen try to flank the guards, but catch the attention of team RWBY. Torchwick's chopper prepares to land and four more members of the White Fang emerge from the chopper making their way to join the fight. Team RWBY decides to work on their battle strategy.

"What's the plan Ruby?" Yang said.

"Here's what will do: Yang take the henchmen going for the guards. Weiss and Blake, you go in the building to fight assist the guards while I try to make sure no one goes near them. Let's go. Banzai!" Ruby said

"Banzai!" The other three shouted.

Yang charged at five of the henchmen attempting to flank the set of guards. Using her gauntlets, she manged to literally push them back. Ruby joined the group of guards, trying to protect them from five more of the henchmen charging with their red swords. With the help of Crescent Rose, she swiped them out of the way and tried to keep them away. Weiss and Blake ran into the weapons room and faced off against the White Fang. Weiss used her runes to make her leap back and forth in the room, serving as a distraction to where Blake would take them out while they were focused on Weiss. Two of the three were easily taken down by Blake, but the third one however, ran out with a crate of weapons. They began to pursue him. They new he was headed for Torchwick's chopper and they needed to get to him as well. They overheard him talk on his radio.

"Five of us our down, I obtained one crate and heading to extraction right now." Said the White Fang member.

"We're sending additional troops to your area." Torchwick said.

Weiss and Blake ready themselves knowing they will run into the other members. Yang began to finish up against the henchmen, but two them were left standing. One of them charged at Yang, attempting to attack her head on, but failed. The second snuk up from behind and grabbed her. She try to break free, using her gauntlets to push herself away, and separated herself from the henchmen. However Yang felt uneasy and turned around, hoping it wasn't was she thought it was. Unfortunately, it was was she was afraid of. She saw a strand of her hair in the hand of the henchman that tried to hold on to her. Because of that, she went Super Saiyan on the guy and nearly killed him. Almost feeling bloodthirsty, she charged toward Ruby to fight against the henchmen Ruby was dealing with. She took out most of the henchmen whileRuby finished off the remainder of them.

"Listen up! You guys need to get to safety now! We'll take care of the rest!" Shouted Yang, speaking to the guards, who fled after being scared of Yang. She managed to calm down and Ruby didn't want to bother with checking if she was ok now, because she knew Yang would recover either way.

"Let's just go help Weiss and Blake." Ruby said as they did go to them.

Weiss and Blake chased the member to the chopper and ran into the other White Fang members. Blake first shot at the target's feet causing him to fall and drop the crate while Weiss cleared a path for them to get to Torchwick, who was spectating from the chopper.

"You again!?" Torchwick shouted, recognizing Blake.

"Looks like it!" Blake said wanting to charge at him, but Weiss did so anyway. "Weiss wait!" But Weiss did not hear her. Weiss tried to hit Torchwick with her blade, but he had blocked it with his cane.

"Ahhh... So you must be the Schnee Heiress." He said as he observed Weiss.

"I bringing you in." Weiss said.

"I highly doubt that." Torchwick said as he pushed her out of the way, attempting to take off. While the chopper was quickly reaching altitude Yang and Ruby leap into action.

"Blake, help us shoot down the chopper!" Ruby said, readying her rifle while Yang began to use her gauntlets.

Blake started shooting the back of the chopper while Ruby shot the front end. The chopper was about to be unstable and Torchwick leaped out before the chopper hit the ground. Two of the White Fang members regained their strength and helped Torchwick escape.

"Damn those girls. What the hell are they teaching them?" Torchwick said. "Listen up, our ride is down, moving to secondary extraction."

"Understood. Where heading there now. Stand by." One of the pilots of the other choppers said. Torchwick and the other two make their way to the secondary extraction.

Weiss began to pursue him. "Come on." She said. They follow and the four of them catch up to Torchwick. Using her runes, Weiss leaps towards Torchwick. He managed to fight defensively, until Weiss was a few feet away from him, he used his cane/gun to shoot at her. She avoided the blast and Ruby stepped in to fight next.

"Well now. We got to stop meeting like this, Red." Torchwick said.

"I got a name you know." Ruby said.

Ruby began to strike Torchwick, but he evaded majority of her attacks, while using his cane to block the remainder of her attacks and firing his cane/gun and certain points when he found an opening. Ruby managed to avoid being shot at, and Weiss decided to activate her ice dust from her sword. She attempted to freeze Torchwick, but he was one step ahead and dodged her attack. Now it became two against one. As for Yang and Blake, they both were fighting against the two White Fang members, who pretty much went all out on them. The dodged nearly all of their attacks and were very strong offensive and defensive.

"I got an idea." Blake said. "Yang strike from above."

"No problem." Yang said as she began to leap ten feet in the air and ready to use her gauntlets and struck the ground creating a burst of inferno. The White Fang members defended them selves from the blast, backing up, creating an opening for Blake to strike from behind and in front. The two members were once again KO'd, and they needed to go help Weiss and Ruby. Torchwick, still in the middle of his two against one battle, saw his chopper begin to land where the secondary extraction would be. He saw that some of his henchmen that regained consciousness ran back to the chopper with the supply of dust they stole. Torchwick decided to stop here for now.

"Well it's been fun, but now I must off." He said.

"I'm not letting you get away!." Weiss as he stuck Torchwick with her blade, but was blocked by his cane.

"Persistent are we? Well maybe next time Miss Schnee." He said as he revealed to have a dust smoke bomb in his hand and threw it on the ground, creating a layer of thick black smoke that seemed impossible to see through. Ruby and Weiss were trying not to inhale the smoke while Yang and Blake finally made it to the scene, but could not see anything, not even Ruby or Weiss. As the smoke thinned out, they saw that Torchwick had made it to his chopper and had yet again escaped. Weiss was frustrated, but decided that there will be another day to apprehend Torchwick and bring justice to him. The guards arrive on the scene with police that arrive moments ago, taking the KO'd henchmen and White Fang members into custody. The manager had arrived minutes later and tried to get a status report. Weiss wanted to know how much damage was taken.

"Well Miss Schnee, they took a large amount of the dust supply that had arrived this morning. But as for the weapons, none of it was taken. You are lucky that you are still here." The manager said.

"I would say my training has really paid off. But I would like to talk to you about disbanding these weapons." Weiss said.

"Disbanding? But what about your father?"

"Don't worry I'll talk to him. But as of now, get rid of them at once."

"I understand. Consider it done."

Weiss felt proud that she was able to make orders of having the weapons disbanded from the warehouse, but needs to talk to her father about not manufacturing anymore. Otherwise, they would have more trouble. But as of now, the only thing that matters is going home to Beacon. Blake privately talked to Weiss after her conversation with the manager.

"How are you feeling?" Blake said.

"Well, I managed to get things situated. But I still need to talk to my father. Hopefully, my actions here will prove that I can be helpful." Weiss said.

"You are helpful. We may not have Torchwick, but now you've proven yourself enough."

"Yeah I guess your right." A moment of silence took place. "Hey Blake." Weiss said.

"Yes?"

"Thank you for everything. I'm glad you were able to help me out with all this." Weiss said smiling, making Blake smile in return.

"Thank you Weiss. Well now, we got to face punishment from Ruby."

"Wait, what?" Weiss said, who totally forgot about how Ruby and Yang felt about them leaving without talking to them first.

After finishing up at the warehouse, and going back to the hotel to get their things, they all head back to the station to wait for the next train. It was after midnight and the next train would take a few minutes, which was a perfect time to let Ruby give them a lecture.

"Now listen up! Next time there is a personal problem, we need to consult each other as a team. No more running off to take care of business by yourselves!." Ruby said to Weiss and Blake who were somewhat afraid of Ruby now. Weiss was starting to know how Ruby felt at times when Weiss scolded her at times when Ruby acted so childish and made things complicated for everyone.

"Well, now you two should know since we arrived on time when you needed us the most." Yang said, trying to be the 'good' one to Weiss and Blake.

"We're sorry." Blake and Weiss said.

"Now you guys are going to pay for tickets. I already had to pay for them myself." Ruby said looking at Yang since she didn't help Ruby pay for the tickets when they left.

"I said I'd pay you back." Yang said, starting to be afraid of her little sister.

Weiss and Blake go to the ticket booth and paid for the tickets. The train arrived and Weiss and Blake began to talk about their next plan.

"Weiss. We should take this opportunity now to talk to Ruby and Yang individually." Blake said, feeling excited, but tried to hold back her expressions.

"Yeah, but..." Weiss said.

"What?"

"Ruby is already mad at us."

"Are you scared?"

"Kind of. But somehow, I actually liked how she was toward us. Is that kind of weird?"

"I think it's normal."

"Ok then, when we get on the train we'll start."

Team RWBY got on the train and Weiss and Blake were building up the courage they needed to talk to Yang and Ruby. They were going to go with their plan to let the two know of their feelings. Weiss needed to talk to Yang to let her know that Blake loves her, while Blake talks to Ruby to let her know that Weiss loves her. The only problem now is how Ruby is mad at Blake and Weiss. Yang would be easy to talk to, which made Weiss think that mentioning Blake's love for Yang would probably get through to her in a heartbeat. But now with Ruby upset, it would be difficult for Blake to talk to her and maybe effect Weiss because Ruby was already mad as it is. As they sat down in their seats, grouped together where Weiss and Blake were sitting across from each other and Yang and Ruby were also sitting across from each other, they were really quite. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Weiss had decided to break the silence and move on with the plan.

"Hey, uhh... Yang?" Weiss said.

"Hm?" Yang said.

"Can I talk to you for a moment, privately?"

Yang looked at Ruby who was gazing out the window, trying to stay awake, and looked at Blake who looked like she was doing the same. "Ok." She said as her and Weiss got up from their seats. Weiss looked at Blake with a little "good luck" smile, giving Blake the chance to talk to Ruby. Yang and Weiss sat in another set of seats far from where they were before. Lucky for them, they were only one's on the train so that was less pressure for Weiss.

"What did you want to talk about?" Yang asked.

"Well... have you ever been in love, Yang?" Weiss said.

"What to you mean?"

"You know. Have you ever fell in love with anyone?"

"I don't think I have. Most people that hang around me have not caught my attention in that way." Yang then came to a realization causing her give a slight gasp in excitement. "You fell in love with some guy, did you!"

"NO!" Weiss shrieked, not believing Yang would jump to that kind of conclusion.

"Come on!" Yang said with a big grin on her face. "Who's the lucky guy?"

"It's not a guy!" Weiss realized she blurted that out almost like a tsundere.

"Oh ho ho ho...! So your that kind of girl huh?" Yang said, practically teasing Weiss.

"It's just that- Look! I know that somebody loves you Yang. I've been wanting to know if you would except their feelings, because that's what I wanted to talk to you about.

Yang blushed, knowing someone loves her. "Really? Is it someone I know?"

"Kind of..."

"Is he handsome?

"Well... it's not a he."

"Oh... well is she hot?" Yang blushed saying that, admitting she too was that kind of girl. which surprised Weiss.

"I guess you could say that."

"Who is it?"

"...Blake."

Yang felt her heart sink upon hearing Weiss' response. There was a moment of silence and Weiss was starting to wonder if she failed.

"Look, Yang I know that this must be-"

"EEEEEEEP!" Yang shrieked. "Thank you Weiss for telling me! I'm so happy!"

"Wha- What are talking about?"

"Well to be honest. I've been in love with Blake for quite some time."

"Oh. Really? Since when."

"The first time we met. Ruby wanted to make friends, then she pointed Blake out, but was too nervous to talk to her. When I saw her, I felt different, like I needed to go and talk to her. I thought it was to help Ruby out, but then came our first assignment at the forest temple. We found each other and I started to feel different again. I had guessed it was love and, up until now since we became a team, it has been love. I may act normal, but deep down, I've been trying to not show my true feelings toward Blake because since she is always reading, lost in her own thoughts, and concerned with her faunus heritage." Yang almost felt like crying, but held back. "I felt like I would be a bother to her. I don't want to get her upset."

"But you never will." Weiss said smiling as Yang looked up want to know what she means. "Blake has been in love with you on the same reasons. She told me she tried to hide her expressions, and it's kind of the same thing that she didn't want to bother you because she didn't know if you felt the same. All these things where she does express herself and try to be more enthusiastic is mostly to get closer to you, because that's how you are most of the time."

Yang started to feel better. "So she really does love me." She said.

"Of course."

"So then, why are you telling me?"

"Well, it's because Blake and I made a deal. I would talk to you to let you know of her feelings and know how you would feel. I didn't think it would be this easy. I almost thought it would be slightly easy to convince you, but now hearing how you already love her, it's even better."

"Wait a second. If you were told to talk to me, and we are over here away from Blake and Ruby, and you like girls..."

Weiss' eyes widened. 'Oh shit.' she thought.

Yang gasped and made a big smile. "You love Ruby!" Yang said as Weiss only brought her head down in embarrassment. "HA HA! I should have guessed. You would look so cute!"

"Shut up!" Weiss said as Yang continued to act all fan-girlish. Ironically, Weiss wanted people to actually say her and Ruby would be cute, but did not think Yang would be the first to say it and make it worse.

"Blake's talking to right now right?"

"I hope." Weiss said feeling nervous.

"I'm sure she'll do her best. It would be great if you became my sister too." Yang said laughing a bit.

"Baka!" Weiss said still embarrassed.

Meanwhile, while Weiss and Yang were talking, Blake was thinking of a strategy to talk to Ruby, without getting her mad like she already was.

"So Ruby. How are you feeling?" Blake asked.

"I'm exhausted and the only thing on my mind is wanted to go sleep in my bed back in our dorm room. And maybe have a cookie before then." Ruby said.

"I see. Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Well, do you have any interest in love?" Blake almost felt stupid asking that question, because it was actually a line from one of her books.

"Well I don't like boys because they are so gross." Ruby said almost shivering in fear. Blake almost hoped she means that she prefers girls instead of guys and tried to get more information.

"So you never had any feelings for guys. Not even guys like Juane or Ren?"

"Nope."

"Well, do you love anyone?"

"What do you mean?" Ruby was being more complicated for Blake because Blake does not know how to get through to Ruby. She goes with a new strategy.

"Well, let's say that somebody might love you and it's not really a guy." There was a pause as Ruby was actually thinking.

"You mean like a faunus."

"Eh?" Blake said wondering where that came from.

"But the only faunus we know is Sun." Ruby felt like throwing up. "Ewwww! He's got a monkey tail. And he acts like a monkey!"

'Don't remind me." Blake said, annoyed with the idea. "But that's not it!"

"But who would love me?"

"It's Weiss!" 'Oh Shit!' she thought after saying Weiss loves Ruby a little too early.

"Weiss?!" Ruby said as Blake noticed she was blushing red. Redder than her hood.

"Are you ok?"

"Do I look ok?! Weiss loves me. I can't believe it. I always hoped it was true."

"What?"

"I have always loved Weiss. I've been trying to get her to like me. But at times when she was always upset with me and getting mad at me, I always had a sense of failure. I've been trying to be a good leader to prove myself to her, but I still failed. Then after a couples of weeks when we became a team, she acted different toward me and I was hoping I was actually improving."

"You are a good leader Ruby. Weiss loves you for yourself, not just your leadership."

Ruby had tears of joy. "I'm glad. But why are you telling me all this?"

"Well, when we were in Vale, we told each other our love interests and agreed to talk to our loves individually."

"So wait, your telling me that Weiss loves me, and Weiss is telling Yang..." Ruby looks at Blake who nods, showing that Ruby is right. Ruby gasps in excitement. "You love Yang! I can't believe it. This is awesome!"

"I just hope that Yang loves me too."

"Why wouldn't she. Blake, you're amazing. I'm sure she does love you.

"Yeah. Thank you Ruby."

They saw Weiss and Yang walk back toward them and Blake saw Weiss smiling at her a little as she sat down first. Yang, still standing up, spoke to Blake.

"Blake can I talk to you?" She said.

"Sure." Blake said blushing nervously.

The two sat in the next set of seats by Ruby and Weiss, while Weiss decided to talk to Ruby.

"What did, you need to talk about Yang." Blake said.

"Well." Yang blushed, but took a deep breath and went on. "Weiss told me everything, Blake."

Blake blushed, feeling as thought she could die right now. "I see. Then do you..." She couldn't finish her sentence.

"Now, now. I want to hear it from you and only you Blake." Yang said with an expression half serious, half glad, waiting for Blake to say something.

"Yang... I love you! I love you Yang!" Blake shouted with wide eyes, then shut them tight as the pressure was intense.

"I love you too Blake!" Yang said as she reached out and hugged Blake.

"Really?" Blake said, happy that Yang got to say it too.

"I do." Yang said. Before they new it, they gazed into each other's eyes and kissed. They were both so happy, they never wanted that moment to end. Ruby and Weiss did overhear them, but stayed out of it, giving them their time together.

"So Ruby." Weiss said.

"Yes?" Ruby said.

"Are you still mad at me and Blake?"

"Kind of. But I'm just tired, and I know that this whole projecting the family company means a lot to you, and it means a lot to me and everyone else as a team."

"I know I should have told you about it before."

"Is there anything else you should have told me before?" Ruby said blushing.

"I don't know."

"Weiss, please tell me what you need to tell me." Ruby gave a begging look and Weiss could tell Blake might have got through to her. Weiss forced herself to say what she has been trying to say for quite sometime.

"I love you Ruby!" Weiss shut her eyes facing down, the opened them and faced up back at Ruby only to she her smiling.

"I love you too Weiss!" Ruby said casually and leaped in to kiss her. Weiss embraced the kiss, happy to see that Ruby loves her too.

The sun began to rise and train reached it's destination. They had returned to Beacon Academy, each holding hands as they returned to their dorm. Blake and Yang were holding hands and Ruby and Weiss did the same. They returned to the dorm and daybreak was about to happen. Luckily for them, classes didn't start until tomorrow, so they decided to spend majority of the day sleeping.

"I'm so tired. That was some trip." Ruby said after they all changed into their pajamas. Ruby tried to use what strength she had left to get in her bunk, but had a hard time trying to pull herself up.

"Ruby, would you like to sleep in my bunk?" Weiss said blushing, as she didn't want to see Ruby struggle to get on the top bunk.

"Yes! Thank you Weiss." Ruby laid on Weiss' bed and Weiss lied down next her. Ruby blushed, but fell asleep in less than 2 minutes. Weiss said good night to Blake and Yang, and once again thanked Blake for everything. Weiss drifted off to sleep while Yang looked at them, then looked at Blake, smiling. Blake smiled, knowing what Yang was thinking, and grabbed her hand, guiding her over to Blake's bed. Blake lied down on her bed and Yang lied down next her, facing her.

"I love you, Blake." Yang said.

"I love you too, Yang." Blake said. They both fell asleep, holding each other.

Weiss repositioned herself to hold Ruby like a body pillow and surprisingly Ruby did the same, despite being in a deep sleep.

"I love you, Weiss." Ruby muttered in her sleep.

"I love you too, Ruby." Weiss said, and went to sleep.

A/N: Well that's it. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I know there are some grammar problems and the title must be a little misleading, but I got the idea from episode 15 and 16 of RWBY where Weiss and Blake kept arguing, to the point where Weiss forgave Blake and did not care about her being in the White Fang with her faunus heritage. The story mainly focuses on Weiss and Blake's friendship, which could happen in future RWBY episodes, and I'm hoping that RubyXWeiss and BlakeXYang will happen. Anyway if you like this RWBY fanfic, I plan to make more. Some will have yuri and lemon, but I''m working on some that are simple and funny. Anyway please review and keep an eye out for my other fanfics. Thanks :)


End file.
